Jane Porter
Jane Porter is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1999 film Tarzan, its 2002 sequel Tarzan & Jane, and its 2001-02 television series the Legend of Tarzan. She is the love interest, sweetheart and eventual wife of Tarzan. She was voiced by Minnie Driver in the original film, Olivia d'Abo in sequels, and Naia Kelly in Kingdom Hearts. Personality Jane is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is feisty, tomboyish, benevolent, kind, loyal, and jolly. Jane is also shown to have a love for art and lacks fear of venturing into the jungle to draw the wildlife. Her story Jane is a young woman who travels with her father and their guide, Clayton, to Africa, where they intend to study gorillas. While out walking, Jane steps into a gorilla's nest. She and her father soon find more nests which lead the two to believe that the animals live in family groups. As they continue their journey, Jane sees a baby baboon and begins to draw it in her sketchbook. However, the baboon steals the book from her and she chases him in attemp to retrieve it. As she chases the baboon, she is unaware that Tarzan is following her quietly. The baboon finds his own picture and refuses to give it back. Jane finally manages to steal it back, making the baby baboon cry. Jane turns around and sees the baby's angry baboon family and they begin to chase her. As Jane runs, she is grabbed by Tarzan and swung up in the air. One of the baboons holds onto her boot, but she manages to knock them both off. Finally after falling through vines, Jane and Tarzan finally land in a tree where the baby and another baboon float down to them. Tarzan speaks to them in monkey talk and takes the picture from Jane and gives it to them much to Jane's surprise. Tarzan is amazed by Jane as she was the first human he'd ever seen. He studies her, invading her personal boundaries by peeking on her bloomers under her skirt and placed his head on her bosoms to heart her heartbeat. He tells her his name, but it takes a bit for Jane to teach him her name. They then hear a gunshot in the distance, fired by Clayton, so Jane asks Tarzan to take her to her camp. Tarzan does so, repeating the gunshot thinking that's what Clayton is. When they arrive at the camp, Jane sees Tarzan's gorilla friends, but Kerchak and Kala show up and escort Tarzan away. Soon after, Professor Porter and Clayton who had been looking for Jane, arrive. Jane tells them about seeing gorillas as well as Tarzan the Ape Man rescuing her from the baboons. The next day, Jane draws a picture of Tarzan on the blackboard while telling her father that they can learn things from Tarzan about gorillas and that they should find him. However, Clayton doubts Jane due to her gender until Tarzan suddenly arrives. Clayton tries to show Tarzan what a gorilla is by drawing one on the blackboard, but Tarzan doesn't understand so Jane decides to teach him about human life (Strangers Like Me). Jane, along with her father, teach Tarzan how to speak English, as well as about human culture. Meanwhile, Tarzan begins to fall in love with Jane. Soon, a ship arrives to take Jane and her father back to London, and Jane asks Tarzan to come with her to London. In return, Tarzan asks her to stay in Africa with her. Taking advantage of the situationthe ape-man's emotions, Clayton deceives Tarzan that his love woudl stay if he takes them to the apes. Taran agrees... unawre of Claytons secret scheme. While Tarzan's friends Terk and Tantor distract Kerchak, the Leader of the Gorillas, Tarzan shows Jane, Porter and Clayton the Gorillas. Tarzan also teaches Jane how to speak gorilla. When Jane asks what she said, Tarzan replies "That Jane will stay with Tarzan." Before Jane can reply, Terk and Tantor arrive as does Kerchak, who tries to chase the humans away. Tarzan manages to hold him off while Jane, Porter and Clayton run away to safety. The incident leads Tarzan to agree to go to London with Jane and her father. The next day, Jane prepares to head back to London, now accompanied by Tarzan, dressed in a suit that belonged to his deceased father. Before they get on Jane tells Tarzan that he'll see the world. Kings and scientists and famous writers will want to meet him, but Tarzan is happy just to be with Jane. But when Jane and Tarzan climb aboard the ship, they are taken in by the ship's crew. Clayton reveals that he tricked Tarzan into telling him where the gorillas are in order to capture them, take them to London and sell them to zoos and circuses for money. While trapped in the cargo holder Jane apologizes to Tarzan for what happened, but the group is soon rescued by Terk and Tantor. While Tarzan swings in the vines, Jane and her father ride on Tantor, return to the Gorillas' nests, and save them from the crew. Jane even swings to free Kala from two thugs. While Jane and Tarzan are trying to release Kala from her cage, Clayton shoots Tarzan in the arm. Kerchak steps in the way and takes the second bullet. Clayton goes after Tarzan next, Jane tries to stop Clayton, but he knocks her out. Tarzan fights off Clayton and defeats the mad hunter who accidentally hangs himself as a result of a vine snapping his neck.... thus ending his reign of terror. Jane and her father watch sadly as Kerchak makes Tarzan the new ape leader before dying of his serious wound after his slef-sacrifice. The next day Jane tells Tarzan goodbye and gets into the rowboat with her father. As they're being rowed out, Porter tells Jane that she should stay with the man that she deeply cares for and loves. Encouraged, Jane jumps out of the rowboat and returns to shore, followed by her father. Jane, in gorilla talk, says that she will stay in Africa with them. In the ending, Tarzan and Jane swing and surf through the trees, now ruling as the king and queen of the jungle. Tarzan & Jane In Tarzan & Jane, Jane is shown trying to think of a proper gift for Tarzan, as it is their first anniversary. She considers a party, but then remembers a disaster that happened earlier when her friends visited the island and how a picnic led to a showdown with two rogue panthers named Nuru and Sheeta. Her next idea is jewelry, but she then remembers that some diamond prospectors had once deceived Tarzan to lead them to a volcano so they could steal jewels with a promise to give one to him for her... a promise the two socundrels planned to break. A plan which resulted with the accidental volcanic eruption which they barely ecaped. Her final idea is a night of dancing, but this leads to a memory of a young man named Bobby, one of her childhood friends. He had come to the island earlier, but was revealed to be a German spy during World War I. Disappointed that none of her ideas work, Jane goes home, where she finds that Tarzan has planned a surprise for her. In the series, The Legend of Tarzan, Jane is married to Tarzan. The young couple, along with Jane's father, live in the treehouse that had been built by Tarzan's biological human parents. Throughout the series, Jane is shown to have adjusted quite well to her new life in the jungle with Tarzan, but sometimes begins to miss her old life and England. As a result, she would try to get Tarzan to act more "civilized", which sometimes poses as a problem to Tarzan's morals. Her appearance and human actions often cause some members of Tarzan's Gorilla Troop to both have doubts about her and question Tarzan's "leadership". She is usually the Damsel in Distress of the series, often being kidnapped or held hostage by antagonists so Tarzan can come rescue her. Jane appears in Deep Jungle world in Kingdom Hearts. She is on an expedition into the jungle in search of gorillas with hunter Clayton. Like in the film, she befriends Tarzan and his gorilla family and protects them from Clayton and the Heartless. Jane appears to have come alone with Clayton to the jungle and has already befriended Tarzan. Jane meets Sora when Tarzan arrives at the camp with him and is rather astonished to see that he speaks English. Jane and the others are not pleased with Clayton when he tries to shoot a gorilla.....finally spotting his true colours. Jane is later captured by Heartless and held hostage at the treehouse while Clayton goes to shoot the gorillas. She is freed and later accompanies Sora, Tarzan, Donald and Goofy to the Cavern of Hearts, deep within the waterfalls where Sora seals the world's Keyhole. Jane figures out Tarzan's continuous ape sounds mean "Heart". What becomes of her and Tarzan after the departure of Sora is unknown, but it could be said that their lives became like that of The Legend of Tarzan, despite the fact that Porter and Tantor are absent. Ever since Kingdom Hearts, no one from Tarzan's world is ever mentioned or seen from again. Gallery Jane and Tarzan.jpg|Jane with Tarzan Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4642.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4639.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4636.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4634.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4566.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4558.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4525.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4520.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg Jane-disney-leading-ladies-15430084-400-301.jpg Jane-disney-leading-ladies-16246201-414-284.jpg Jane-and-Tarzan-disney-leading-ladies-15999177-632-375.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4342.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4341.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4340.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4289.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4288.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4274.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4246.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4233.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4232.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4231.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4587.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4586.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4585.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4584.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4621.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4618.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4641.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4655.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4652.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4649.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4648.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4647.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg Tarzan and Jane 229930241139.jpg Tarzan and Jane 8671965406933.jpg Tarzan and Jane personal space.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9805.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Literature Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love at First Sight Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love Triangle Category:Genius Love Interest